Doll love
by JanelleTBA
Summary: In which Bella loses her job, gets obsessed with dolls, called a lunatic and fell in love in just the span of a month.


**Title:Doll Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: In which Bella loses her job, gets obsessed with dolls, called a lunatic and fell in love in just the span of a month.**

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters, scenes, conversations are not mine.**

~Bella POV~

I gave out a tired sigh as the last customer closed the door.

Work has been so hectic lately, but it's understandable, Christmas is coming so everyone is on a rush for the perfect present.

I work as a doll maker, making customized dolls and stuff toys.

You'd think with a Masters degree in Business Management I'd probably be working in an office right now, well for a year I was, but then I realized that I just didn't fit in with that scene. With me being uncoordinated - or unluckily too clumsy for my own good - I'd always trip or end up bumping something and practically anything I do would just end up with the same result with papers flying everywhere, files all mixed up and hot coffee spilled on clothes and... well let's just say my boss wasn't all too pleased.

The ironic thing though, I'm good with sewing, never have I poked my self with a needle or accidently cut myself with scissors and I took that as a compensation from God for me being clumsy. Not one to waste anything, I put my God given talent to good use.

I was fresh out from the building I used to work at - I resigned, I didn't wait til I got fired to rid my co-workers with my bad luck. I was so happy at myself for being so brave I almost forgot the fact that I had no job.

I looked at newspapers for open oppurtunities, called in some classmates that may needed a hand, heck I was even willing to baby sit and now that I think about it, I don't think a baby and me would be such a good idea since the bad luck cloud would be looming on top of me.

It was when I finally gave up and thought of maybe moving back to my parent's house that I'd chance upon this quaint little shop.

I didn't know what compelled me to go in since I didn't have any money at all to buy something. But as I stepped inside I don't think I would have the energy to go back at all, I looked around the brightly lit shop, amazed at the variety of dolls and toys. Suddenly I was back to being a little ten year old again. I never had a chance to have any fancy doll house or a tea set most girls wanted at that age, My parent's were just pretty simple people - my dad as a police chief and my mom a house wife, we would sometimes have dinner at a well known restaurant but that was it.

I was walking an isle that held hundreds of stuffed teddy bears when my eyes locked in on the shelf that held porcelain dolls. I couldn't help but be in awe at how intricately made they were, they looked so real that it seemed as if they'd blink at you at any second, I kept walking looking at each detail when my eyes landed on a group of dolls - five actually. I instantly knew that these dolls were special, not only because they looked like real humans shrunk to two feet in height but they were incredibly beautiful.

"Well, Hello there."

I was so trapped in my own world that I didn't hear anyone coming.

I gave out a surprised yelp and looked behind me. I groaned to myself then, of course who else to make these beautiful dolls than an equally gorgeous person as well.

"Uh... S- sorry, I didn't hear you." I nervously smiled at her. I didn't know why I was so anxious, maybe it's because I was standing in front of such a beautiful woman, she had chestnut hair that looked golden compared to my wavy brown sex hair - yup, you heard that right, her eyes were golden too it was so hypnotically beautiful that I kinda felt it piercing through my soul.

She smiled at me then. "I'm Esme, the store owner."

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say so I just introduced myself stupidly. "Isabella Swan, um just call me Bella."

Her smile got impossibly large then, it wasn't one of those creepy ones. Esme somehow emitted a motherly aura around her which is seemingly calming.

"I see you've seen those five." She said gesturing to the dolls behind me.

I looked back at them again and nodded.

"They're incredibly beautiful, the ones who made them are obviously talented."

She stepped forward and patted the head of the burly kinda muscular one.

"Would you like to buy them?"

Her question caught me off guard that it snapped me back to the cruel reality that I didn't have money or a job.

"I- I don't really have money right now." I was somehow embarrassed admitting it.

I watched as she took the green eyed copper hair guy and cradled it in her arms, she sat it on her forearm so it was facing me, I took notice then on how beautiful he was, I mean the other two guys are beautiful as well but I was seemingly drawn to this one. I looked at it's eyes amazed at the unique shade of green it was, at that moment I contemplated on calling my dad and asking for some money to buy this one but reality came crashing on me again as I realized how highly impossible that is not to mention incredibly selfish and immature now that I was an adult.

A jobless one.

But still I couldn't help but ask, "How much are they?"

I looked back at the other dolls, it seemed there are three guys and the other two were girls.

"$100 dollars."

I gulped at the amount. "All of them?"

"No, each."

I tried not to show the shock on my face but I guess she saw it either way.

She chuckled at my expression and placed my green eyes back at the shelf.

Wait.

My? Green eyes. I snorted at myself, yea keep on dreaming Bella, you're money-less remember.

I bit my lower lip then, embarrassed at the situation. "As much as I would love to buy them, I really don't have the money right now."

Her smile didn't falter like I was expecting, she just looked at me then, gazing into me as if she knows something I don't. She went and caressed the cheek of the pixie like one. Somehow the atmosphere was kinda feeling awkward now.

Or maybe it was just me.

She continued to caress each of them as I just stood there watching her pat them.

Yea, it's me.

With one final glance at the dolls, I gave out a sigh. "Um so yea I should probab-"

"Would you like to work here?" It was such a sudden question that I was momentarily paralyzed, I didn't even notice that I was five feet away from here already.

Gathering my bearings, I replied. "Work here? as in an employee or a cashier..." I trailed off suddenly not knowing what to say.

"No, as a doll maker."

Me? A doll maker? Seriously? I'd make thinks like teddy bears and stuffed animals and even those beautiful porcelain ones? Are you kidding me? Normally I'd straight out decline but she was offering me a job! A job that I needed! A job that pays money!... Well that's a ridiculous thought. I contemplated it thought, I'm not that bad in sewing - surprisingly. I was good in Home Economics back in High School, the only subject I hated was P.E. I wouldn't think they'd just hire anybody that just walked right in unless they're desperate. Which is ironic since I'm the one that should be in that position.

A trial maybe? or they have one of those workshops that trains people but don't you have to pay for that or... not? Ugh now I'm confused.

Her chuckle broke my inner ramblings then, I didn't even notice she was right in front of me.

"Don't worry Bella, I think you'd do just fine." She took my hands in her own and smiled her motherly smile at me. "I have an eye for these things you know."

I wasn't sure if it was her convincing smile or what she said but I agreed and said yes.

She jumped then and clapped her hands, smiling widely at me. She raced towards behind the counter, opening a door to what I assumed to be the employee lounge.

I blinked behind her, surprised at how her demeanor changed but I couldn't help but smile at myself.

I have a job!

I quickly followed in after her, I stopped at the door way and looked at the room. There were work tables with sewing machines, sketches taped to the wall and fabrics - lots and lots of fabric. This must be where they work.

I nodded determinedly to myself. You can do this Bella.

I analyzed the room, memorizing the stations and their arrangement, which is weird because that won't really help me in sewing.

"Aha!" My eyes trailed back onto Esme, she was walking back to me holding an envelope.

"Would you please fill in this employee form, Bella." She said as she got two sheets of paper from the envelope and handing it to me.

"Ah, sure." I took a sit at one of the work tables and dug a pen from my cluttered bag. I scanned the paper for a moment noting that they were all just basic information. When I was done, I stood and placed them back in the envelope. I turned to look at Esme, just realizing that she had gone out of the room.

I think it's her special trait to sneak off without being noticed but I think that was just me denying how oblivious I am.

I went outside to see her on the phone, smiling.

"Oh yes, Carlisle I'm sure of it." She continued to speak on the phone, not wanting to disturb, I walked towards the shelves again, amused that I'd be making a stuff toy that would soon be bought by a little girl some day, I smiled at that thought.

"I'm sorry, I was on the phone with my husband then."

I turned and smiled reassuringly back at her, "No problem."

As I handed her back the envelope she placed a bag at my hand.

"Umm, what's this?" I looked at the bag realizing that it held the store logo.

"It's a gift." She smiled at me and looked at the now empty shelf that once held the five dolls.

"No No No Esme, I can't possibly accept this, it's too much as a gift!" I explained, intent on giving it back.

She dismissively waved her hand. "Nonsense. you're actually doing me a favor, I finally have a valid reason to kick those kids out of here."

Well that made me stop. Kids? she calls her dolls kids? Well I guess it's true she's kinda their mother since she's creator and all but... whatever, I still can't accept this... no matter how pretty they are.

I think the look on my face got to her.

She gave out an exaggerated sigh then bit her cheek. "Hm. Well then how 'bout you just work for them?" she ended with a grin.

I have a feeling that she's really adamant with me keeping these dolls.

Which is weird.

Or is it just me?

"So... I'd be working in exchange for dolls?"

"Oh don't be silly, of course you'd still get your pay just that," she sucked in her cheek. "we'll remove ten percent, there, how does that sound?" She became toothy then, thinking she'd finally win.

Well, I guess it's fair... I'd have a job, I wouldn't need to go back to my parent's house and do the walk of shame AND I can keep these pretty dolls.

I sighed in defeat and smiled at her.

"Deal."

For the rest of the day we discussed about my pay, what I'd have to do, my shift and I learned that my co-workers, Angela and Jessica, are surprisingly the same age as me, and on the better part of that day we gossiped like old ladies until her hunky doctor - excuse me - husband dropped by.

"Well this most certainly is a pleasant surprise, Isabella right?" He smiled at me.

Oh god.

I think I'm drooling. Fuck.

"U-uh Bella… yeah just call me Bella."

God. I'm so lame.

* * *

**No judging please. No, actually go ahead judge all you want:) constructive criticisms accepted.**

**Not really first story but first one that's good... I think... you guys be the judge of that.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review:)**


End file.
